1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a mounting apparatus for an electronic device with cable securing components for arranging cables of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many cables are needed in a server system for transferring signals or providing power. Usually, the cables are not arranged in a well-ordered manner.